ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Picking your Coffers and Chests
my fail rate in fei yin with thief tools at level 61 is approximately 25%. --Ayrlie 29 August 2006, 22:17 (CDT) Mimics and Chests/Coffers Parts of this indicate Mimics only spawn from Coffers (as do other pages, like Mimic and Category: Mimic), and other parts of this indicate Mimics spawn from both Coffers and Chests. This information contradicts itself and needs to be corrected. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:43, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- It would be good if you could add a little something about how long weakness from a failed pick lasts. I was about to call a GM 'cause my weakness lasted longer than the usual 5 minutes I was used to.--Joon 23:48, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :It is mentioned... You get weakened. It's like a bad raise sickness that can last for a few minutes to a full hour (or longer...?). -- 23:51, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Just got weak from attempted pick of Beaudeaux coffer, it lasted 50 minutes.Gropitou 02:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :While this was awhile ago, I had one "trap" weakness and had to use Perfect Dodge to avoid death by aggro. I waited it out thinking it wouldn't last long, and Perfect Dodge recharged before the weakness wore, so it can last over 2 hours. Had another that lasted about 20 minutes and caused in a much higher-level area, seems to be random. Aony 18:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Vanishing chests Since the Dec. update, there's a good chance the chest you are trying to pick will vanish ("an illusion") even if you have not recently picked any other chests. The chests can also vanish if you are trying to open them legitimately with a key. Apparently a GM has said this is a bug and chests are not supposed to vanish unless you have already opened one recently in the area, but it does happen quite frequently and has not been fixed. Just a warning that I thought should be in here somewhere. Picking has really sucked for me since December. :P (I have gotten weakened more often too, even in zones far below my level, dunno if it's related or not but it's really pissing me off.) NanaaMihgo 01:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Discussion about tools, etc., for best success at picking All right folks, this page is a mess, there is way too much hearsay and anecdotal evidence on the main page and none of it is signed. I have moved it all here, I hope that's okay. Feel free to discuss and post whatever has worked best for you here, but until you have some kind of study to prove it or a quote from God (SE), it's not a fact and I don't think it should go on the main page. NanaaMihgo 02:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * Here's my take on keys as a level 52 thief. I went to Monastic Cavern and used 4 Thief's Tools and 4 Living Keys on the coffer for my AF hands. I failed and even got weakened at one point. After leveling to 55 we went to get my AF in Castle Oztroja. I decided to use the expensive Skeleton Keys. After finding the coffer, I failed 3 times and succeeded on the 4th. Whether that was because I was higher level, the zone changed, or I used Skeleton Keys I don't know (I'm sure it was a combo of all three...). If you possess the coffer key for that dungeon anywhere in your inventory (mog house, mog locker, inventory, etc.), and you try to use any type of Thief's Tools, you will fail, so use the actual coffer key if you have it! (This is from personal experience, I used 4 Thief's Tools and I failed, weakened, mimic, failed) *Notes from a lv. 75 THF Post 60 Thief's Tools are by far the best. As for possession of the coffer key while trying to pick, absolutely not true. It doesn't make any difference. While wiser to use the coffer key (guaranteed versus random) it won't prevent you from picking it. Remember, most of everything a thief does is rather random, much like using the /random function in game. Testing something 4 times is never an adequate show of results. *More notes from another lv. 75 THF I went levels 1-75 with no failures. I only failed at level 75, in Upper Delkfutt's Tower, on a normal treasure chest. Got weakened. I was surprised! I thought it was a joke how often some people failed, I didn't think it'd ever happen to me. Good rule of thumb after alot more picking and few more failures; The higher your level in relation to the average level of monster in that area, the better your odds of picking the lock. I've used all the different types of tools and see no difference. *More notes from another lv. 75 THF Using intelligence gear (such as INT+ rings etc) improve your chances of picking a chest/coffer, ever wonder why AF hat has +5 INT? thats why. Tried and tested on a number of occasions : I'd like to know how many "a number" is and unless it's in the hundreds I don't think we can say this definitively. INT affects weapon skills like Gust Slash, after all, which is a perfectly logical reason for it to be on the AF bonnet. I have yet to see any large-scale studies on anything that affects picking success... tools, stats, or otherwise. If anyone knows of one, it would be a great help to link to it. NanaaMihgo 02:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) OK, is it just me or is like almost no one talking about the different tools used for picking. I would really like to know but I am not loaded so I usually just do the key-ring belt quest and get my 5 picks a week. I have gone roughly 1/10 on fails the one spawning a mimic. These have always been with Skeleton Keys because they are -free- If anyone knows any solid evidence to either direction I would love to see it! Thanks again Katatonic 22:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) : OK, here's my experience with Living Keys as 53 Thf. I bought a stack off the AH to pick the coffer for my AF hands and managed to pick that Monastic Cavern coffer on my first try. I am 8 success-1 fail-0 weak-0 mimic on the rest of the keys which were used on various chests (not coffers) in lower level dungeons (and used a few on brown treasure caskets). There's my incredibly small sample size, draw from it what you will. Personally, I think they were worth the investment since they saved me the trouble and time farming a key for my AF, and they paid for themselves in the loot from the other chests. --NanaaMihgo 12:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :: More notes on Living Keys; I am currently THF 75 and make my own living keys since I have leveled alchemy. Been through 4-5 stacks now on various coffers and chests and have only seen 1 mimic in all that time and 0 weaknesses. I don't keep score otherwise, but I would call my rate of successes vs. "you fail to unlock the chest" very good. I can't compare them to anything else as these are all I have used in a long time. Living keys get my completely non-scientific stamp of approval. --NanaaMihgo 05:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Key Items Does anyone know if it's possible to get a failure/weak/mimic if you are guaranteed to receive a map or key item upon opening the chest/coffer? I currently have a 100% success rate picking chests/coffers that contain a key item, AF piece, or map. Sample size isn't huge (like...5?) but it still makes me wonder. --NanaaMihgo 21:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I've failed countless times when trying for my AF items. Success rate is as random as treasure hunter in my opinion. Sometimes you win all the time, sometimes you lose repeatedly. --Thefinalrune 07:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC)